vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Russisches LGBT-Netz
Das Russische LGBT-Netz ( ) ist eine überregionale von der Regierung unabhängige Organisation in Russland, die sich mit den Fragen des Schutzes der Rechte und der sozialen Anpassung der sexuellen und Genderminderheiten beschäftigt. Die Organisation wurde 2006 gegründet.Historical moment for LGBT activists Am 19. Oktober 2008 wurde die Organisation in die überregionale gesellschaftliche Organisation Russisches LGBT-Netz reorganisiert, zum Vorsitzenden wurde Igor Petrow gewählt. Zur Zeit (Stand April 2009) ist sie die erste und einzige überregionale LGBT-Organisation in Russland. Zu dem russischen LGBT-Netz gehören 13 regionale Abteilungen und 10 regionale Organisationen. Das russische LGBT-Netz ist ein Mitglied der International Lesbian and Gay Association (ILGA). Ziele Die Ziele der Organisation sind die öffentliche Unterstützung der Beseitigung aller Formen der Diskriminierung nach den Merkmalen der sexuellen Orientierung und Identität, die Förderung von Toleranz in der russischen Gesellschaft, sowie die Integration von Schwulen, Lesben, Bisexuellen und Transgender in die Gesselschaft. Tätigkeit Das Russische LGBT-Netz unterstützt gezielt Psychologen, Juristen und andere Spezialisten, die mit der LGBT-Gemeinschaft arbeiten, wie auf Initiativen und lokale bürgerrechtliche LGBT-Organisationen. Das Russische LGBT-Netz strebt zusammen mit MemorialSt. Petersburg human rights activists supported the initiative to declare 2009 the Year of gays and lesbians who are victims of political repression eine Anerkennung der Geschädigten der strafrechtlichen Verfolgung von Homosexuellen in der Sowjetunion an. In diesem Zusammenhang wurde Jahr 2009 – das Jahr des 75. Jahrestags der Einleitung der strafrechtlichen Verfolgung – zum “Jahr des Gedächtnisses der Schwulen und Lesben – der Opfer der politischen Repressalien” ernannt.The Russian LGBT Network pronounces 2009 to be memorial year for the gay and lesbian victims of political repressions Im April 2008 trafen sich die Vertreter des Netzes mit dem EU-Menschenrechtskommissar Thomas Hammarberg. Vom 23. bis 29. März 2009 fand in Russland mit der Unterstützung des Russischen LGBT-Netzes die dritte Informations- und Aufklärungsaktion „Woche gegen Homophobie“ statt. Im deren Verlauf fanden in Archangelsk, Kemerowo, Tomsk, Omsk, Krasnojarsk, Nabereschnyje Tschelny, Nowosibirsk, Petrosawodsk, Tjumen, Rostow am Don, Tscheljabinsk, Sankt Petersburg Diskussionen, Filmvorführungen, Straßenaktionen und Performances statt. Am 7. Mai 2009, zur abschließenden Pressekonferenz in Moskau, publizierte das Russische LGBT-Netz und die Moskau-Helsinki Gruppe den Vortrag “Die Verordnung der Lesben, Gays, Bisexuls, Transgenders in der Russischen Föderation”.Discrimination based on sexual orientation and gender identity in RussiaDiscrimination of Russia’s LGBT CommunityThe situation of lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgenderov in the Russian Federation Dies ist die erste komplexe Erforschung der LGBT-Rechtsbestimmung in der Geschichte Russlands. Dabei wurde auf 100 Seiten eine Analyse der russischen Gesetzgebung vorgestellt, die auch auf die konkreten Formen von Rechtsverstößen und Diskriminierung eingeht. 300px|thumb|Am 17. Mai 2009 fand in Sankt Petersburg der regenbogenfarbige Flashmob statt. Am 17. Mai 2009, am International Day Against Homophobia, fand der sogenannte „Regenbogen-Flashmob“ statt, in dessen Verlauf Vertreter der LGBT-Gemeinschaft Luftballons mit den Zetteln in die Luft steigen ließen. Die Aktion fand in Sankt Petersburg, Moskau, Tjumen, Iwanowo, Wolgograd, Rostow am Don, Nabereschnyje Tschelny, Kemerowo, Tomsk, Jekaterinburg, Kasan, Brjansk, Ischewsk, Chabarowsk, Ufa, Pensa, Tscheljabinsk, Perm, Samara, Saratow, Togliatti und Archangelsk statt. Nach Angaben der LGBT-Organisation „Vihod“ (wörtlich übersetzt. „Coming-out“, der Veranstalter des Flashmobes in St. Petersburg) haben sich mehr als 200 Menschen versammelt. Es war die bisher größte bürgerrechtliche Aktion in der Geschichte Russlands, die den Problemen der LGBT gewidmet wurde.Police Smash Moscow Pride for 4th YearBalloons all over Russia for IDAHOSt Petersburg celebrates IDAHOSt. Petersburg host a pride paradeRussische Rainbow Flash Mob – acties rustig en succesvolRainbow flashmob in St. Petersburg Am 15. Juli 2009 haben sich die Vertreter des Russischen LGBT-Netzes mit Wladimir Lukin, dem Bevollmächtigten zu den Menschenrechte in der Russischen Föderation getroffen, wo ihm der oben genannte Vortrag vorgelegt wurde. Als Ergebnis des Treffens hat Lukin bezeichnet, dass LGBT-Personen die gleichen Rechte wie alle übrigen Menschen haben sollten: „Wenn die Rechte der konkreten Person in Zusammenhang mit ihrer sexuellen Orientierung verletzt werden, sind wir bereit, ihre Rechte zu schützen“. Nach Einschätzung von Igor Petrow war dies das erste Mal in der Geschichte Russlands, dass ein Vertreter des Staates sich offiziell mit den LGBT-Aktivisten getroffen hat. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Das Russische LGBT-Netz Kategorie:Dachverband Kategorie:Schwul-lesbischer Verein Kategorie:Russland